Clases de conducir
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: Un encuentro con los buscadores... una persecución... Unos angustiosos minutos en los que creyeron que su fin realmente había llegado... Un beso apasionado en mitad del desierto lo desencadena "todo" en el jeep.-Oneshoot. Jamie/Elen


CLASES DE CONDUCIR

_Summary: Un encuentro con los buscadores... una persecución... Unos angustiosos minutos en los que creyeron que su fin realmente había llegado... Un beso apasionado en mitad del desierto lo desencadena "todo" en el jeep._

_**Derdicatoria: Abner, en una de nuestras primeras conversaciones me sugeristes un OS Ian/Wanda con este summary y una misión de reabastecimiento frustrada. Tarde más de lo previsto y cambié los protagonistas y la "misión" pero aqui lo tienes. Espero que te guste pues, aunque cada palabra es mía, en cierto modo te pertenece tanto como a mí. **_

Elen, lo siento... _–_Susurró buscando la diminuta píldora roja en el bolsillo de la camisa en cuanto el coche negro con sus luces giratorias azul y roja y el horrible aullido de la sirena surgió a nuestras espaldas.

Observe su movimiento con ojos aterrados mientras mi mente gritaba un rotundo ¡NO!. No tenía mi propia muerte, también mi mano buscaba ya aquella vía de escape, la alternativa a la inserción; pero no podía soportar ser la causante de la suya. El echo de que fuese él quien estuviese ante el volante saltándose el semáforo... de que proteger a nuestra "familia" de los buscadores nos obligase a tragarnos el cianuro... no cambiaba la cruda realidad. Yo acababa de asesinar al amor de mi vida.

-o-o-o-

El efecto de la adrenalina se pasó y me derrumbé.

Apagué el motor del jeep y me aferré al volante con fuerza en un desesperado intento por contener los temblores. Ejercía tanta, que enseguida los tendones y las articulaciones de los dedos y las muñecas protestaron por la presión que soportaban, más no afloje. Permanecí inmutable, con la mirada perdida en el desierto que teníamos en frente.

- Elen, cariño... _–_Jaime rodeó mis hombros con ambos brazos y me atrajo hacía sí lo poco que mi tensa postura le permitió_.–_ Lo hiciste muy bien. Nos salvaste.

Sí, lo había logrado. Pero el desastre había estado muy cerca. Aún podía ver las luces de los buscadores reflejadas en el retrovisor del sedan que acabábamos de dejar en el escondite.

Su mano derecha se deslizó en una tenue caricia por mi brazo en busca de la mía.

- Ya paso mi niña _–_Susurró en un intento por reconfortarme, por conseguir que me relajara.

Solté el volante y me refugié en su pecho, dejando que mis lágrimas empapasen su camisa.

Cuando quise darme cuenta me había alzado en vilo y colocado sobre sus rodillas, sorprendiéndome una vez más por la facilidad con que manejaba mi cuerpo,... como si formase parte del suyo propio o pesase menos que una pluma.

- Esta bien mi vida, llora cuanto necesites. _–_Susurró con sus labios acariciando mi coronilla, su cálido aliento infiltrándose en mi pelo.

Enterré el rostro en su cuello y lo hice aún más fuerte y desconsolada, mientras el recuerdo de lo vivido y de cómo habíamos llegado a ese punto se recreaba en mi mente como si fuese una película.

«_No me podía creer que Jared fuese tan desconsiderado. Esa era la definición justa de su actitud sobre este asunto. Claro que él tenía otra bien distinta: Protector._

_Cuando Jaime me lo comentó no salía de mi asombro. A sus diecinueve años, Jared aún se negaba a enseñarle a conducir y mucho más a permitir a otros que lo hiciesen. En su defensa alegaba que era demasiado arriesgado. Yo no compartía esa opinión. Para mi su actitud tenía más que ver con la simple cabezonería. Quizá incluso se tratase del tonto capricho de que nadie más que él condujese su "precioso" Jeep. A mi entender no tenía nada de peligroso siempre que se hiciese bien entrada la noche, en mitad del desierto y con las lonas encadenadas a la parte trasera encargándose de borrar los surcos de los neumáticos._

_Bueno, si Jaime quería aprender...,¡ aprendería!. De eso me encargaría yo misma al tiempo que practicaba, cosa que no me vendría nada mal. Después de permanecer más de año y medio bajo tierra en estas cuevas sin coger un volante, comenzaba a temer acabar perdiendo la pericia que tanto esfuerzo y momentos de tensión le costo a mi "padre alma" proporcionarme. Esas clases y las carreras por el parque de madrugada si que fueron arriesgadas, siempre expuestos a que alguna alma noctámbula descubriese mi naturaleza. Papa siempre sentenciaba que eran necesarias, que todo lo que me diese más oportunidades de escapar de los buscadores lo era. Yo quería brindarle a mi Jaime esa misma ventaja, por eso después de aquella conversación fui en busca de la única aliada que necesitábamos... Wanda. Ella repondría fácilmente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta la gasolina que gastásemos._

_Convencerla fue una ardua tarea. Tuve que vencer no sólo a sus propias objeciones, con las que ya contaba, si no también a la influencia negativa que suponía la falta de aprobación por parte de Jared de mis planes. Nunca creí que su opinión fuese tan importante para ella. _

_- ¿Qué pasará cuando los que sabéis conducir ya no estéis con nosotros? Apostaría a que Jared no ha pensado en eso. –Contraataque debilitando notablemente su defensa del punto de vista de él.– ¿O si os hiriesen en una expedición y solamente quedase Jaime para traeros de vuelta?._

_Las soluciones a aquellas dos cuestiones eran demasiado obvias. Yo para la primera. En cuanto a la segunda..,. era demasiado improbable que se diese tal situación, todos los integrantes de la expedición heridos menos mi chico. Eso sin contar con que, en tal caso, significaría que estaban perdidos, y por lo tanto no tendría ninguna relevancia que supiese o no conducir._

_- ¿O si se viese obligado a separarse del resto?... Robando un coche podría regresar a casa sano y salvo. –Continué antes de darle tiempo a pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuesen las beneficios que le reportaría a mi amor, y al resto de la comunidad por añadidura, aquellas clases nocturnas._

_Por supuesto que también implicaban asumir cierto riesgo. Jared tenía su parte de razón. Salir fuera de la seguridad de las cuevas siempre conllevaba exponerse al peligro de ser descubiertos. Yo nunca negaría o menospreciaría esa posibilidad, motivo por el que planeaba hacerme con dos cápsulas de cianuro. Claro que, procuraba no pensar demasiado en echo, o yo misma abortaría el plan._

_Pasados unos silenciosos y eternos minutos, Wanda abrió la boca para argumentar, seguramente su negativa, más volvió a cerrarla sumiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos._

_- Wanda, míralo de este modo. –Insistí en un susurro.– Mi padre sabía que cada noche me estaba exponiendo a ser capturada, sin embargo pensó que valía la pena si a cambio ampliaba mis posibilidades de supervivencia en caso necesario. Para Jaime supondría mucho más, puede que incluso asegurarla, estando obligados como estamos a arriesgar la vida para conseguir alimentos._

_Quizá aquel último razonamiento fue el que inclinó la balanza a mi favor, en cualquier caso acepto convertirse en el imprescindible cómplice._

_Que lejos estaba entonces de suponer que, varias semanas más tarde, un Jaime cansado de deambular por el desierto, usaría ese mismo razonamiento para convencerme de la necesidad de poner en práctica sus conocimientos por la ciudad... aunque sólo fuese por una vez. Que mi débil fuerza de voluntad a la hora de negarle algo, aliada con la mala fortuna, desencadenarían en aquella catástrofe..._

_... un segundo de distracción, un semáforo que cambia a rojo y una patrulla de buscadores inoportunamente estacionada en las inmediaciones... Con todos esos elementos en una misma ecuación el único resultado posible era: MUERTE._

_- Elen, lo siento... –Susurró buscando la diminuta píldora roja en el bolsillo de la camisa en cuanto el coche negro con sus luces giratorias azul y roja y el horrible aullido de la sirena surgió a nuestras espaldas.– He metido bien metida la pata. _

_- ¡Espera Jaime! –Grité mientras mi mente buscaba desesperadamente otra solución._

_-_ _Sé que estas asustada cariño, pero te prometo que será rápido y no te dolerá. –Contestó apretando mi mano pensando que me faltaba el valor necesario para afrontar mi propia muerte– Sabes que tenemos que hacerlo, no podemos arriesgar la vida de los demás a la mínima esperanza de conseguir ser lo suficientemente fuertes para no dejarnos doblegar por el alma que nos asignen. –Un suspiro motivado por la frustración escapó de sus labios antes de proseguir– Y aunque lográsemos proteger el secreto, ¿qué conseguiríamos aparte de retrasar lo inevitable?. Sabes tan bien como yo que no hay posibilidad alguna de ser rescatados antes de que nos descarten. Nadie sabe que vinimos aquí. _

_En otras circunstancias le habría atajado con rapidez y aclarado su error, incluso me habría permitido sentirme un tanto dolida por su valoración de mis motivaciones para suplicarle que aguardase, en cambio ahora, agradeciendo enormemente el mal entendido, le dejé soltar todo ese discurso simplemente por ganar tiempo, un tiempo del que no disponíamos aunque lo necesitaba para que mi mente pudiese centrarse en su búsqueda._

_Sin apenas prestar atención a sus palabras y vigilando por el retrovisor al coche patrulla, que aminoraba su marcha al mismo ritmo que nosotros, manteniendo así una cautelosa distancia; por fin el frenético esfuerzo de mis neuronas dio fruto y vi la pequeña luz al final del oscuro túnel. Siendo realista las posibilidades de éxito eran mínimas pero... tenía que intentarlo. Además, puesto que Jaime tenía razón y nuestra muerte de una forma u otra era más que segura...,¿acaso teníamos algo que perder?._

_- Jaime para el coche e intercambia el sitio conmigo. ¡Rápido! –La insté mientras soltaba ambos cinturones._

_- Elen..._

_- Jaime, por favor... –Supliqué– Déjame intentar salvarnos. Te juro que me tragaré la píldora antes de que nos atrapen pero... –Se me quebró la voz– por favor... no te rindas todavía... no cuando aún podemos escapar. Dame la oportunidad de dejarlos atrás y despistarlos... _

_Lo consideró media fracción de segundo, después paró el coche junto a la acera y pasó su cuerpo sobre el mío. Una vez que aferré el volante le ordené que se abrochase el cinturón y guardase silencio._

_Tal y como esperaba, el coche de los buscadores paso de largo y con una rápida maniobra quedo atravesado, cortando la calle a unos metros del nuestro. El foco no consiguió deslumbrarme puesto que, anticipando sus efectos, mantuve los ojos entrecerrados y bajos... En cuanto escuché cerrarse la puerta y los pasos aproximándose arranque el motor, y haciendo rechinar las ruedas giré bruscamente el vehículo consiguiendo darle totalmente la vuelta, para a continuación pisarle a fondo y alejarnos a toda pastilla antes de que las asombradas almas pudiesen reaccionar._

_No conocía la ciudad pero eso carecía de importancia. Como le había dicho a Jaime, mi único objetivo era alejarme lo suficiente como para tratar de despistarles escabulléndome por algún callejón... o tal vez ocultarnos logrando que pasaran de largo... La tercera opción era la menos realista y por tanto la más desesperada de todas, de ahí que no se la hubiese mencionado... aunque tampoco la descartaría si fuese necesario... su elegante coche bajo estaba diseñado para perseguir y seguramente ellos estarían entrenados de sobra en esta materia. Puede que yo no lo estuviera tanto y era bien cierto que hacía mucho que no practicaba..,. sin embargo la motivación muchas veces hace milagros y a mi me sobraba._

_El ulular de la sirena se fue acercando..._

«_ ¡demasiado! –gritó una parte de mi mente al borde del pánico »_

_...y las luces destellantes reflejaron en el retrovisor hiriendo mis ojos. Tuve que entrecerrarlos para protegerlos, conduciendo a ciegas durante unos segundos. Afortunadamente, a estas altas horas de la madrugada el trafico era escaso._

_Las ruedas derrapaban en cada esquina, seguramente dejando un buen tiznón de caucho sobre el asfalto. No sé a santo de que pensé en lo enfadado que se pondría Jared por desgastarlas de ese modo, mientras aceleraba hasta adelantar de mala manera al vehículo que surgió tras la última, interponiéndolo entre nosotros y nuestros perseguidores. A pesar de que las almas se supone que son calmadas, los furiosos pitidos no se hicieron esperar. _

_Tal y como le pedí, Jaime no despegó los labios en ningún momento. Quizá temeroso de romper mi concentración. _

_Por el rabillo del ojo observe su tensa postura. Permanecía con la mirada fija en el parabrisas, una mano apoyada en el salpicadero y la otra asiendo con fuerza el agarré del techo para evitar desplazarse en los violentos giros que me veía forzada a realizar. _

_Pisé un poco más el acelerador, el motor rugió y la aguja marcó los 200... pero ni por esas lograba quitárnoslos de encima._

_Tanta velocidad producía un curioso efecto. Los edificios, los escasos árboles y los coches estacionados parecían correr a nuestro encuentro, vagamente reconocibles, como si en realidad lo que se moviese fuera lo que nos rodeaba._

_Los escasos coches que nos fuimos encontrando se hacían a un lado, abriéndonos paso al percatarse de la situación con independencia del sentido que llevasen hasta que la suerte se torció al topamos con un camionero que, por el contrario, opto por ser "un buen ciudadano" y ayudar a los buscadores atravesando su monstruoso trailer, cortándonos el paso. _

_- Elen... –Susurró Jaime en tono de despedida._

_- ¡Aún no, joder! –Repliqué sorprendiéndome a mí misma por el taco. _

_Nunca lo había hecho, aunque papa me había explicado muchas veces el procedimiento a seguir. Así pues inhalé hondo y manteniendo inmóvil el volante, aceleré a fondo mientras tiraba con todas mis fuerzas del freno de mano, lo que provocó que el sedan girase en un trompo. En cuanto encaramos al coche de nuestros perseguidores, solté de golpe el freno sin levantar el pie del acelerador, lanzándonos contra ellos con tal velocidad que dudo que nadie sobreviviese a la brutal colisión frontal._

_Eso mismo debió prever el buscador al volante, eso y que al no tener nada que perder, no me estaba marcando ningún farol. O se apartaban, o no solamente terminaríamos con nuestras vidas antes de caer en sus manos..., también nos aseguraríamos de que no "molestasen" a nadie más._

_A pocos segundos del desastre, y con un rápido volantazo se hizo a un lado. Por el espejo retrovisor observe satisfecha como, fuera de control sin duda, tras subirse a la acera no lograba frenar ni enderezar aquel trasto lo suficiente como para no acabar chocando contra un edificio. Las luces siguieron girando pero la sirena enmudeció tras un patético gemido._

_- ¡Yuju! –Gritó ensordecedoramente Jaime, mientras yo seguía poniendo distancia de por medio. – ¡Wow! ¡Si!. _

_Sin pronunciar palabra..., sin apartar jamás la vista del parabrisas o los espejos..., temiendo que en cualquier momento apareciesen refuerzos..., me las arreglé para llegar a las afueras de la ciudad._

_Mi compañero pareció comprender que aún necesitaba silencio, dejarme envolver por una pequeña burbuja privada, pues después de su explosión de jubilo apenas si lo oía respirar. Aunque eso sí, podía sentir sus ansiosos ojos fijos en mí. Atentos al más mínimo signo de flaqueza. _

_Cuando detuve el coche fuera de la carretera, ya sin luces y precavidamente oculto detrás de unos matorrales, tampoco fue necesaria la comunicación. Se apeó, tomó del maletero las cadenas y las lonas embreadas, las sujetó al parachoques y volvió a ocupar su puesto de copiloto... todo en un tiempo record._

_Lo mismo ocurrió al llegar junto al jeep... En total silencio efectuó el cambio de un vehículo al otro de las telas impermeabilizadas y después espero a que yo "guardase" en su angosto escondrijo debajo de la cornisa rocosa el sedan._

_Tuve que esforzarme mucho para no acabar rayándolo, no solamente por la dificultad que entrañaba la maniobra. Quería estar en las cuevas cuando me sobreviniese el shock, sin embargo las manos comenzaban a temblarme entorpeciéndome los movimientos. Francamente seria un milagro si lograba contenerlo hasta dejar el jeep en su propio escondite, pues lo único que me mantenía entera era la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas_._ »_

Jaime, mi Jaime... mi dulce protector... mi amigo... mi compañero... mi amante... me mecía en silencio sobre su regazo como si fuese una niña pequeña mientras yo, un poco más calmada, me permitía deleitarme con el olor de su piel, con el calor de su cuerpo, con el subir y bajar de su musculoso pecho...

¿Y si le hubiese perdido hoy? ¿y si nuestro tiempo juntos hubiese acabado?. Pensar en eso me hizo sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho y más asustada que nunca. Necesitaba comprobar que era real... que estaba conmigo... que seguía vivo. Me apreté aún más contra él y acaricié su rostro rogándole un beso.

Inclinó la cabeza y apenas rozó nuestros labios un par de veces. Eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba un beso intenso que disparase mi corazón y robase mi aliento. Que embotase mis sentidos haciéndome olvidarlo _todo_, incluido mi nombre. Que me hiciese estremecer y sentir viva... Así que me di la vuelta y acabé sentada a horcajadas sobre él, estirándome al máximo para alcanzar mi objetivo.

Jaime realmente debía sentir lo mismo y haberse estado conteniendo. Con un desesperado gruñido me alzó cogida por la cintura, y fundiendo con furia nuestras bocas me metió la lengua hasta el fondo, para después bajarme poquito a poco, inclinándose sobre mí de modo que nuestras lenguas pudiesen seguir su "particular danza".

Tan sólo necesité eso para humedecerme, para que todo mi ser estallase en llamas reclamando más de él. Mis torpes dedos comenzaron a pelearse con los botones de su camisa mientras los suyos se enredaban en mi pelo para tirar de el con suavidad, proporcionándose así un fácil acceso a mi cuello que enseguida recibió la urgente atención de su boca. Primero beso con avidez aquí y allí para después dar paso a la cálida y húmeda caricia de su lengua, que muy despacito fue trazando un camino desde el hueco de debajo de mi oreja derecha hasta mi clavícula izquierda; lo que provocó que arrancase un botón y mordiese mis labios con fuerza tratando de reprimir el sonido que inevitablemente seguiría al creciente palpitar de mi sexo. Fue inútil. Gemí sin poder contenerme, notando al instante su dura respuesta debajo de mí.

- Jaime, te deseo... –Volví a gemir acariciando al fin su torso perfecto y bajando finalmente mis manos hacía su ombligo– Te necesito –Supliqué mientras sus labios desandaban aquel camino que permanecía marcado como a fuego sobre mi piel.

Inmediatamente dejó su tarea, agarrándome con firmeza de las muñecas para detener mi avance.

- ¡Aquí no! –Carraspeó con voz áspera.– Detrás estaremos más cómodos, ¿no crees? –Aclaró ante mi mirada dolida por su rechazo.

Asentí mordiéndome el labio. No sin cierta pena, abandoné mi "trono" para saltar al suelo. Apenas di dos pasos cuando sus manos me hicieron girar, y pegando nuestros cuerpos al máximo acabo acorralándome contra el costado del vehículo.

Su boca exigente corto la pregunta que mis labios estaban a punto de modular... haciendo que se abriesen para permitir que profundizase aquel fiero beso, borrándola también de mi mente.

Su cuerpo tiró del mío cuando retrocedió un paso, lo suficiente para permitir a sus manos deslizarse de mi cintura a mi trasero. En respuesta las mías volaron a su nuca enlazándose con fuerza anticipando nuestro siguiente movimiento. Tal y como esperaba, tan alto era el grado de compenetración entre nosotros, sus manos me apretaron con fuerza tratando de auparme. Yo aproveché su "ayuda" para con un ágil salto enredar mis piernas sobre sus caderas mientras me permitía recuperar la respiración, realmente necesaria a estas alturas, deslizando su boca jadeante hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Agarrate fuerte mi pequeña arañita. –Susurró, provocando que el vello de mi nuca se erizase y tuviese que apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

Y así comenzó a caminar hacía la trasera del jeep, conmigo acurrucada tan estrechamente contra su pecho que, de haber sido posible tal cosa seguramente me hubiese introducido por los poros de su piel fundiéndonos en un solo ser.

Cuando se paró dudoso de cómo proceder a subirnos, desenredé las piernas para liberarle de la enojosa carga que yo le suponía. Pero sus fuertes brazos me mantuvieron a la misma altura.

- No. Ni lo pienses siquiera. –Protestó ronroneante.– ¿Dónde te crees que vas pequeña cobarde? –agregó divertido, rompiendo a reír cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y a mí se me escapó un sensual gemido pues, como comenzaba a resbalarme, había acabado con su erección palpitando contra mi sexo.

- ¿Estas seguro? –Pregunté entre dudosa y juguetona, más mortificada por su risita de suficiencia ante mi reacción involuntaria al roce que por su puya sobre mi valentía. Además albergaba la sospecha creciente de que me había dejado bajar a propósito y no a consecuencia del cansancio, ya que no deslicé ni un milímetros más.– ¿Crees que vas a poder subirnos a ambos estando así? –Continué tras enlazar de nuevo mis piernas sobre su trasero y frotándonos descaradamente, perpetrando así mi "venganza".

Esta vez fue él quien gimió. Más que gemir gruñó, impulsándome hacía arriba para evitar los torturantes círculos que trazaba sobre el bulto de su pantalón. Eso me hizo sentir una mezcla de orgullo y culpabilidad. De seguro que tan tremenda erección comenzaba a resultarle dolorosa.

- Puedes apostar a que terminaras con unos cuantos cardenales, pero no será porque te deje caer. –Siseó con voz ronca y los ojos chispeantes de deseo salvaje.– Te la estabas buscando y definitivamente la encontraste. En cuanto te suba ahí te voy a dar tu merecido. –Amenazó sensualmente atrapando a continuación mi labio inferior entre los suyos.

Temblé como una hoja mecida por el viento a consecuencia de la descarga eléctrica que recorrió mi columna de arriba abajo. Seguramente mi temperatura habría aumentado varios grados. La cadencia de mi respiración se aceleró, entrando en competencia directa con el alocado ritmo de mis latidos. En cuanto a mi intimidad..., bueno..., literalmente me derretía en sus brazos.

Era increíble lo fácil que le resultaba a Jaime hacerme enloquecer. La forma en que mi cuerpo reaccionaba, salvajemente descontrolado, ante un simple roce o unas palabras sugerentes.

- ¿A qué estas esperando?. –Gemí contra su boca un instante antes de que su lengua tomase posesión de la mía, doblegándola a su voluntad.

No fui consciente de nada más hasta que noté la áspera lona rozar la piel de mi espalda donde la camiseta, ligeramente enrollada, la dejaba expuesta.

No iba a ser un lecho muy cómodo, seguramente acabaría con la piel rasguñada, pero de ningún modo se lo haría saber a él. Además, siempre sería menos abrasivo que la arena del desierto, y por supuesto, más agradable que el duro y frío metal. Estos pensamientos vertiginosos se cruzaron con los que me recordaron que era la segunda vez que estaba allí tumbada. Que podría afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que, en aquella ocasión, esa misma lona cubrió mi cuerpo inconsciente.

Invadida por la lujuria, mi mente sentenció que el uso de esta noche sería mucho más "agradable" mientras contemplaba como mi _Ángel_, al que había permitido abandonar mis brazos haciendo un supremo esfuerzo, se erguía frente a mí dedicándome una sonrisa marcadamente lasciva..., deshaciéndose a toda velocidad de su camisa abierta y sus estorbosos pantalones...

... De echo, su ropa interior los acompañó en el rápido descenso.

Sus ojos, enardecidos por el deseo, escrutaron mi rostro durante un segundo y luego recorrieron lentamente el resto de mi anatomía.

- Creo que alguien permanece demasiado tapado. Déjame solucionarlo antes de que te dé un golpe de calor. –Sugirió arrodillándose a mi costado tras liberarse de todo, zapatos incluidos, con un ágil movimiento de pies.

Bajo la cremallera, desabrochó el botón y aferró la cinturilla de mis vaqueros con manos firmes. Inmediatamente arqueé la espalda para facilitarle el resto de la tarea.

Igual que ocurriera con la suya, mi ropa interior acompañó en su retirada a mis pantalones. Aunque en esta ocasión se lo tomo con exasperante calma.

Sabedora de cuanto disfrutaba desnudándome, ni siquiera hice el intento de acelerar el proceso despojándome del resto. Tan sólo me senté y alcé los brazos mientras sus cálidas manos acariciaban mis costados, haciendo que sus muñecas empujasen hacía arriba la tela de mi camiseta.

- Quítatela. – Pidió llevando sus labios a mi vientre.

Obedecí diligentemente, tomándome también la libertad de desprender los cierres del sujetador por él.

Agradeció el gesto colando una mano por debajo, mientras la otra exploraba entre mis muslos.

- ¡Vaya!, creo que acabo de descubrir un oasis en mitad del desierto. –Bromeó constatando el alto grado de humedad de mi sexo, que siempre proclamaba de esta guisa estar más que preparado para recibirle.

Gemí bien alto cuando introdujo un dedo, maldiciendo para mí misma. Hacía unos días que estaba dándole vueltas a como plantearle _este_ tema... pero siempre me faltaba el valor necesario... y ahora... Bueno, realmente no era el momento más adecuado... sin embargo no podía posponerlo más.

- Jaime, no... –Comencé. Debía hacerlo antes de perder la cabeza del todo. Sabía que si le dejaba continuar..., después me sentiría culpable una vez más. Además, a fin de cuentas ya había tomado la decisión. Solamente faltaba comunicársela y cuanto antes lo hiciese, mejor.

- ¿No, qué?. –Preguntó juguetón, introduciendo un segundo dedo en mi centro y comenzando un lento y delicioso vaivén, mientras su otra mano pellizcaba mi, ya de por si, endurecido pezón izquierdo.

Tuve que luchar contra mi parte egoísta. Ella me impulsaba a dejarme llevar y disfrutarlo, pretendiendo engañarme a mí misma con un "_¿Qué tiene de malo una última vez?"._.. Pero claro que lo tenía y mucho. Nunca querría que fuese la última..., siempre sucumbiría a la debilidad de retrasarlo una y otra vez. Por eso no podía permitirme dejarme llevar por tan tentadores pensamientos. Por eso debíamos aclararlo aquí y ahora.

Haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad me contorsioné hasta atrapar su muñeca, deteniendo aquella dulce tortura que amenazaba con anularme la razón de un momento a otro, y cerré las piernas con fuerza anticipándome al siguiente movimiento de su boca, que seguramente estaba apunto de descender para "ayudar" a sus dedos.

- ¡No, Jaime!. Para, por favor... –La voz se me desvaneció en la última parte al perderme en su rostro sorprendido. Aquello iba a ser más duro de lo que esperaba, así que mejor soltarlo de sopetón... Inspiré hondo, deseando que junto con el oxigeno me llegase también el coraje necesario.

De pronto la expresión de Jaime cambió por completo desconcertándome momentáneamente. Me dedicó su sonrisa más seductora y se relamió los labios.

- Elen, "mi niña mala y traviesa", se paciente ¿quieres?. –Ronroneó sensualmente comiéndome con los ojos.– Estoy demasiado excitado como para tomarte directamente. Te aseguro que si lo hiciera no te ibas ni a enterar, mi cielo.

Ok, estaba claro que me había mal interpretado y que no podía retrasarlo ni un segundo más. Su actitud, siempre pensando en mis necesidades antes que en las suyas, me hizo amarle y desearle más intensamente... y también me facilitó la confesión.

- Aún así, no quiero... no tienes que hacerlo. –Me corregí, atenta a su reacción.

- ¿Es qué acaso no lo disfrutas? –Inquirió desconcertado e incrédulo.– ¿¡Me has estado ocultando que no te gusta para no...!? –No le dejé terminar. En sus ojos se veía demasiado dolor, confusión y angustia ante la sospecha de que hubiese desarrollado las excelentes cualidades interpretativas necesarias para... "traicionarle", como para que aquella situación fuese soportable ni una décima de segundo más.

- ¡No, claro que no!... Quiero decir, ¡Sí!... Sí que me gusta... Lo sabes de sobra. –Aclaré con decisión. Y continué haciéndolo cuando alzó las cejas en un gesto universal de incomprensión, luchando con la mortificante vergüenza que amenazaba con reducir mi voz a un simple susurro.– Es sólo que no es justo para ti. No cuando yo nunca seré capaz de... "compensártelo" del todo. Creo que podría tocarte si me enseñases como hacerlo... pero...–Hablaba atropelladamente, sabedora de que si me detenía a pensar en lo que decía enmudecería de golpe.– ... jamás podré hacerte _lo otro. _Lo siento. Me da demasiado... asco. –Concluí agachando la cabeza con un doble propósito. Rehuir su mirada y ocultar el tono "rojo tomate" de mis mejillas.

Se produjo un prolongado e incomodo silencio, precedido de un exasperado suspiro por su parte.

Sin previó aviso tomó mi rostro por la barbilla, obligándome a alzarlo para enfrentar al suyo. Parecía un tanto incomodo.

- Veo que voy a tener que recordarte un punto importante que tratamos en nuestra primera noche juntos, y por si fuera poco aclararte algo respecto a mis... "preferencias".Escúchame bien Elen, no quiero ni querré nunca hacerte ni que me hagas nada que no desees, ¿entendido?. –Sin esperar mi respuesta, y claramente avergonzado, murmuró entre dientes–. Es más... dudo que te permitiera hacerme _eso _en concreto, por muy dispuesta que estuvieses.

Acarició mi mejilla con el dorso de la mano y guiñó uno de sus hermosos ojos, buscando sin duda quitarle tensión al momento. Sonreí sinceramente con el corazón henchido de amor. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer alguien como él?.

- Además, el mío no es un acto tan "altruista" como crees. –Sonrió picarón– Disfruto intensamente de cada gemido, suspiro o murmullo incomprensible que mis dedos o mi lengua arrancan de tus labios. –Murmuró antes de aproximarse y rozarlos levemente con los suyos.– Gozo como un salvaje cuando te retuerces y contraes sobre ellos aullando mi nombre al venirte. –Musitó tras alejarse unos milímetros. Los justos para delinear con comodidad los contornos de mi boca con la punta de su lengua.– Adoro la forma en que muerdes tu labio inferior cuando eso esta a punto de suceder... –remarcó sus palabras atrapándolo por un instante entre sus dientes.– ¡Um!... Ni te imaginas lo que todo eso provoca en mí. Así que no te atrevas a decir que no es justo..., o que merezco una compensación... como si estuviese realizando una penitencia. No cuando en realidad debería sentirme culpable por someterte de ese modo a mis caprichos.

Bueno... tenía razón al afirmar que no podía saber lo que él experimentaba... aunque deseaba fervientemente que fuese algo similar a lo que "sus tácticas de convicción" estaban provocando en mí. A pesar del enorme poder que siempre ejercía sobre mis sentidos cuando intimábamos, nunca hasta ahora di crédito a la posibilidad de que pudiese hacerme llegar sin ni siquiera tocarme. Era evidente que estaba equivocada, pues literalmente me tenía suspendida al borde del abismo.

Sin poder, ni querer contenerme por más tiempo, me deshice del dichoso sujetador, que entorpecía mis movimientos al haber resbalado por mis brazos, rodeé con ellos su nuca y me lancé a la conquista de sus labios; los cuales se entreabrieron permitiendo que mi lengua entablase una encarnizada lucha con la suya mientras bebíamos los gemidos del otro.

- Amor mío..., respira. –Consiguió recordarme entre jadeos, emprendiendo la retirada hacía mi cuello mientras una de mis manos se perdida y enredada entre sus largos cabellos y la otra recorría su espalda.

Tras depositar un tierno beso en mi clavícula, ascendió por la línea de la mandíbula sin apenas despegar sus abrasadores labios de mi piel.

- Cariño..., te importaría abrir un poco las piernas... Casi no siento ya la mano. –Susurró al llegar a mi oído, haciéndome estremecer y soltar un estúpido ¡Oh!, mitad avergonzada mitad confusa, al tiempo que complacía rápidamente su petición.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que mantenía su mano derecha firmemente aprisionada entre mis rodillas?

Se incorporo un poco y tras abrirla y cerrarla varias veces para restablecer la circulación de la sangre, lamió golosamente todos los dedos, uno por uno, asegurándose de que yo no perdiese detalle.

- ¿Continuamos dónde lo dejamos? –Preguntó con fingida inocencia mientras empujaba mis hombros para recostarme –Aunque por otra parte..., y en vista de que ahora sí estamos en igualdad de condiciones... –puntualizó sugerente colocándose sobre mi, asegurándose al hacerlo que si bien no soportase nada de su peso estuviesemos tan pegados que me fuese imposible ignorar la presencia de su miembro, que pregonaba a voces la gran necesidad de un alivio inmediato.– ...si lo prefieres podemos pasar al siguiente nivel.

Antes de contestarle, fingí pensarlo durante unos segundos mordiéndome sensualmente los labios.

- Siguiente nivel.

Le abracé con brazos y piernas entregándome por completo al placer de sentirle avanzar en mi interior. Lo hacía tan lentamente que podía notar como mi vagina se dilataba para acogerlo. Gemí torturadamente y él se detuvo saboreando mis pechos. Contrariada e impaciente, arqueé la espalda al tiempo que presionaba sus riñones con las piernas. Entendió perfectamente el mensaje. Finalmente entró por completo de un sólo empujón, dejándome sin aliento y gruñendo algo parecido a "chica mala", comenzando en seguida a embestirme con suavidad.

Enterré los labios en su hombro al sentir sus dientes rozando mi pezón, pero fue inútil, su nombre escapo de mis labios provocando que aumentara el ritmo e intensidad de sus acometidas.

Jadeé mordiéndome el labio y, no estoy segura pero tal vez enterrara las uñas en su espalda, cuando el orgasmo anunció su inminente llegada. Lo que sí es seguro es que grité su nombre cuando finalmente el intenso placer me golpeo como una bola de demolición, al mismo tiempo que él rugía el mío acompañándome en la caída libre.

-o-o-o-

Cuando abrí los ojos me sentí momentáneamente descolocada. Ya no estaba desnuda sobre su pecho, si no perfectamente vestida y sujeta con el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del copiloto de un Jeep que avanzada dando tumbos a toda velocidad tratando de ganarle la carrera al incipiente amanecer del desierto.

- Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos. –Bromeó Jaime sin mirarme.– No nos queda mucho tiempo, así que vamos directamente a las cuevas. No te apures en la entrada hay un escondrijo donde ocultar el vehículo un par de días.

Ahora sí que se nos iba a caer el pelo, pensé irracionalmente antes de recordar que, de todos modos, tendríamos que confesarle a Jared nuestra "aventura en la gran ciudad" para que no utilizasen el sedán. Tragué en seco. Quizá Burns nos consiguiera una nueva matricula y pudiese repintarlo...

_Y si nos quedara poco tiempo_

_Si mañana acaban nuestros días_

_Y si no te he dicho suficiente_

_que te adoro con la vida_

_Y si nos quedara poco tiempo_

_Y si no pudiera hacerte más el amor_

_Si no llego a jurarte_

_que nadie puede amarte más que yo_

_Nadie sabe en realidad lo que tiene,_

_hasta que enfrenta el miedo a perderlo para siempre._

_Y si nos quedara poco tiempo_

_Si mañana acaban nuestros días_

_Y si no te he dicho suficiente_

_que te adoro con la vida_

_Y si nos quedara poco tiempo_

_Y si no pudiera hacerte más el amor_

_Si no llego a jurarte_

_que nadie puede amarte más que yo_

Fragmento de la canción de Chayane: "Y si nos quedara poco tiempo"

FIN

_**N/A: Si leyeron "Regalo de amor" ya conocen a esta parejita y porque estan juntos. ¿Qué les parece como a madurado la relación de estos chicos después de seis meses ? Ya tenía trazada toda le escena del jeep hasta que se trasladan atrás, cuando escuche esta canción...¿No les parece adsolutamente perfecta?. Gracias Neny Cullen y Teles... sus fics "10 pasos" y "Last Year`s man & This year`s girl" me han ayudado a encontrar la inspiración lemmon cuando en ciertas ocasiones la perdía... haciendo posible que terminase de una vez. Las quiero mucho... pero eso ya lo saben.**_

**_Electrica._**


End file.
